


Langit Senja

by TerataiPutih



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerataiPutih/pseuds/TerataiPutih
Summary: Aku sungguh gadis yang kejam. Kurasa Tuhan akan menghukumku suatu saat nanti. Tapi, tidak apa-apa. Karena aku sungguh menginginkan Minato untukku. Aku tak ingin membaginya, bahkan dengan istrinya sekalipun. Warning: NTR
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Namikaze Minato, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Kudos: 3





	Langit Senja

Hinata menatap jam dinding di ruang makan. Tampaknya waktu masih cukup untuk sarapan.

"Apa rencanamu setelah pulang sekolah, Hinata?"

Hinata mendongak dari makanannya. "Club matematika, Ayah."

Ayahnya selalu sosok yang tegas. Mereka memiliki darah kebangsawanan yang tidak bisa mereka tolak. Sebagai pemilik dan direktur utama Byakugan Manufacture dengan penghasilan tinggi, Keluarga Hyuuga menjadi salah satu keluarga terkaya di Jepang.

“Oh, ya sudah.”

“Ada apa, Ayah?” Tanya Hinata lagi.

Pandangan Ayahnya tidak menjauh dari atas piring. “Aku ingin mengajakmu ke pertemuan bisnis dengan Uchiha,” Hiashi meminum air sebelum melanjutkan. “Tapi jika kau sibuk, lain kali saja.”

“Maaf, Ayah.”

“Tidak apa-apa.” Hiashi melanjutkan memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya. “Tapi kau harus ingat. Kau adalah pewarisku. Aku akan membuatmu menjadi pewaris yang kuat dan layak.”

Hinata tidak mengatakan apapun. Pandangannya kosong menatap nasi di hadapannya. Dengan pelan, dia meletakkan sumpit dari genggamannya. “Aku berangkat, Ayah.”

**.**

**.**

_**Langit Senja** _

**.**

**.**

Langit biru telah turun. Senja yang menenangkan menyelimuti pandangan Hinata. Pandangannya yang lurus ke atas langit menatap kosong pada semburat oranye dan biru tua. Klub matematikan baru saja selesai. Duduk di taman sekolah bukanlah hal asing baginya. Hinata terbiasa duduk di sini sebelum naik bus ke rumahnya.

Dia mungkin anak orang kaya, tapi Hinata tidak menyukai kemewahan yang diberikan ayahnya. Kemewahan itu mencekiknya. Memberikan beban berat pada pundaknya yang kecil. Hinata membenci buntut dari kekayaan keluarganya. Ekpektasi tinggi dari sang ayah benar-benar mencekiknya hingga dia sulit bernapas.

Setidaknya, dengan memandang langit senja dapat melepaskan kejenuhannya. Dia lelah.

“Oiiiii, berikan uangmu!”

Hinata menoleh. Di ujung jalan yang sepi, dia melihat seorang gadis. Dihimpit tiga orang pemuda. Apakah dia sedang dirisak?

“Aku tidak punya.” Gadis itu tampak menangis.

Hinata bingung, berpikir apakah ia harus kesana dan menolong gadis itu atau membiarkannya. Dia tidak mau terlibat masalah apapun. Jika sampai ayahnya tahu, Hinata akan habis. Ayahnya tidak menoleransi apapun jika Hinata berbuat kesalahan. Pria Hyuuga itu menginginkan kesempurnaan dari putri sulungnya.

“Oh, bagaimana dengan tubuhmu?” pemuda pertama bertanya pada si gadis. “Bukankah tubuhmu bagus?”

“Benar juga.” Pemuda kedua mulai meraba tubuh si gadis. Gadis itu memberontak. “Oi, pegang dia dengan benar!”

Kedua pemuda lain memegangi si gadis dengan erat. Mereka tertawa seperti itu. Seperti menemukan mainan paling menyenangkan saat ini. Si gadis menangis lagi, berusaha berteriak meminta tolong.

Hinata tidak tega. Dia mengambil batu di sampingnya. Beranjak dari tempat dia duduk, Hinata melangkah pelan mendekati mereka. Mengumpulkan keberanian yang dimilikinya, Hinata melempar batu sekuat yang dia bisa. Tepat mengenai pemuda kedua yang ada di tengah.

“Siapa itu!” pemuda kedua berbalik memandang Hinata dengan pandangan penuh dendam. “Apa masalahmu?!”

Gadis bermata pucat itu melotot mulai ketakutan. Namun dia memberanikan diri. Menggenggam erat tasnya, dia maju dan memukuli anak-anak laki-laki di depannya sampai mereka kewalahan dan melepaskan si gadis. Mereka malah menangkap tangan Hinata. Hinata tetap berontak.

“Pergilah!” teriak Hinata pada si Gadis.

Gadis itu gemetaran. Tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya sampai Hinata berteriak lebih keras.

“PERGI! Jangan buat aku menyesal telah menyelamatkanmu!” Dengan itu si Gadis memutar kakinya dan berlari pergi.

“Wah wah, Gadis ini ingin bermain pahlawan ternyata.” Ujar pemuda ketiga. “Bagaimana jika kita bermain sebentar dengannya?”

Hinata memberontak. “Kau pikir kau siapa?!” Jujur Hinata ketakutan setengah mati. Ketiga pemuda itu menatapnya lapar.

Mereka siapa? Mereka tidak memakai seragam, jelas bukan siswa dari sekolahnya. Bagaimana mereka bisa ada di depan sekolahnya seperti ini. Mereka menyeret Hinata ke tempat yang jauh lebih sepi. Hinata memberontak. Berusaha berteriak meminta tolong.

“Kenapa kau berteriak? Kau akan menikmati ini pada akhirnya.” ujar pemuda kedua.

Mereka melempar Hinata ke lorong buntu dan sepi. Dua di antara mereka memegangi Hinata agar tidak kabur, satu diantara membekap mulut Hinata. Pemuda pertama berlutut dan mulai meraba-raba tubuh Hinata dengan liar. Ketakutan Hinata memuncak, dia mulai menangis. Pemuda itu merobek paksa kemeja seragam Hinata. Memperlihatkan tubuhnya secara gamblang.

“Kau punya tubuh yang bagus ternyata,” Pemuda pertama berujar dengan nada cabul, melanjutkan menyentuh area pribadi Hinata dan menaikkan rok Hinata ke atas. “Kita langsung saja kalau begitu.” Seringai menjijikkan ditampilkan pada wajah jelek pemuda itu.

Pemuda kedua dan ketiga yang memegangi tubuh Hinata tertawa kesenangan melihat temannya sudah menurunkan resleting celananya. Mengeluarkan benda intimnya. Pemuda itu mengangkangi Hinata, siap memasukkannya ke dalam celah Hinata yang masih tertutupi celana dalam.

Hinata menangis. Dia tidak mau berakhir seperti ini. Hinata akan mati. Ayahnya sudah pasti akan membunuhnya. Hinata meronta semakin keras, tidak mau kejadian keji ini terjadi. Tepat ketika si pemuda akan memasukkan dirinya pada Hinata, pemuda itu jatuh dengan keras di samping Hinata. Mata gadis itu terkejut. Menatap lurus pada seseorang yang menjulang tinggi di atasnya.

“Pergi darinya, kalian bajingan!” Pria itu menendang pria kedua dan ketiga tanpa memberi mereka waktu untuk berpikir.

Pria itu mendapat perlawanan dari mereka. Hinata tidak bisa berpikir lagi, dia melihat mereka dengan takjub. Penolongnya bertarung mati-matian. Tapi Hinata tahu, pria itu akan menang. Perbedaan kemampuan mereka terlalu jauh. Para pemuda itu lari ketakutan setelah mendapat tendangan terakhir dari penolongnya.

Hinata melihat pria itu membuka mantelnya dan menyelimuti tubuhnya yang terekspos. Hinata menangis lagi.

“Hyuuga- _san_ , kau baik-baik saja?” Pria itu memeluk tubuh Hinata yang bergetar hebat.

Dia tahu hidupnya akan hancur jika pria itu tidak datang. Pria itu menyelamatkan hidupnya dan harga dirinya. Tubuh Hinata semakin bergetar dengan keras dan tangisannya semakin keras.

“Tidak apa-apa. Sudah tidak apa-apa. Mereka sudah pergi.” Pria itu mengelus punggung Hinata. Menenangkan dirinya yang masih ketakutan.

“Namikaze- _Sensei_...” Hinata berujar. “Aku takut.”

Namikaze Minato memeluk Hinata lebih erat. Gadis itu meringkuk padanya seperti seorang bayi dipelukkan ibunya. Menangis sekencang yang dia bisa. Tangisan yang membuat hati Minato teriris.

**.**

**.**

_**Langit Senja** _

**.**

**.**

“Masuklah!”

Hinata memandang pintu di depannya. Minato masih di sana. memegangi gagang pintu. Memberikan celah agar Hinata bisa masuk. Hinata dengan ragu-ragu melangkah ke dalam. Dia di sambut dengan ruang tamu berukuran sedang. Suasana ruang tamu yang sederhana namun terasa ramah dan hangat. Berbeda sekali dengan rumahnya yang besar dan terasa dingin.

Pria itu menutup pintunya. Mengarahkan Hinata untuk duduk di sofa rumahnya.

“Maaf, rumahku masih berantarakan,” Ujar Minato agak malu. “Akan kuambilkan sesuatu untukmu.”

Hinata masih diam, memandangi area dalam rumah Minato yang semakin dilihat semakin terasa hangat. Semakin dia melihatnya, semakin Hinata sadar rumah gurunya sungguh menyenangkan dibanding rumah besarnya.

Pandangan matanya jatuh pada foto yang tergantung di atas televisi. Potret keluarga yang tersenyum bahagia terpajang di sana. Hinata mengeratkan mantel Minato pada tubuhnya seraya memandang potret itu dengan sedih.

Minato kembali dengan gelas yang mengepul dan setoples biskuit di tangannya. Pria itu duduk di depan Hinata. Sadar Hinata sedang memandang potret keluarganya, Minato tersenyum.

“Kau yakin tidak mau pulang?” Tanya Minato.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dari potret ke arah Minato. Dengan lemah, dia menggelengkan kepalanya. “Aku takut Ayah akan mengamuk jika tahu aku pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini.” Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

Minato tersenyum kecil. Tangannya menepuk pelan kepala Hinata. “Jika kau tidak pulang, apa kau yakin ayahmu tidak mencarimu? Bukankah dia akan lebih marah?”

Gadis itu semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Apa yang dikatakan gurunya benar. Ayahnya akan semakin marah jika dia tidak pulang malam ini. Tapi Hinata tidak ingin pulang ke rumah tak bernyawa itu. Apalagi dengan keadaannya sekarang. Hinata tidak akan kuat berdiri sendiri di sana saat ini.

Minato menghela napas pelan. “Aku akan bicara dengan ayahmu. Aku akan mengatakan padanya, kau membantuku hingga kemalaman dan menginap di rumahku,” Hinata memandang Minato yang berdiri mengambil ponselnya di tas kerjanya. “Berapa nomor ayahmu?”

Hinata mengambil ponselnya dan memberikan nomor ayahnya pada Minato. Hiashi mungkin sibuk, tapi pertemuan dengan Uchiha sudah dibatalkan karena Hinata tidak bisa datang. Jadi, pasti ayahnya saat ini sedang istirahat saja di rumah. Dia memandang punggung Minato yang sedang berbicara sopan dengan seseorang yang Hinata tebak adalah ayahnya.

“Ayahmu mengijinkanmu tinggal disini malam ini,” Minato berjalan ke arah Hinata. “Tapi kau harus pulang besok pagi,” Hinata mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari kesepakatan ayah dan gurunya. “Tunggu sebentar, akan kucarikan baju ganti untukmu.”

Selang berapa menit, Minato kembali denga sepasang kaos dan celana. Pria itu memberikannya pada Hinata dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Hinata tidak tahu. Tapi, senyuman Minato sungguh indah.

“Kau bisa tidur di kamar Naruto, dia tidak akan pulang malam ini. Menginap di rumah temannya,” Dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. “Kau mengenalnya, kan?”

Ya. Hinata mengenal Naruto. Teman sekelaskan dan juga anak dari ....

“Dia putraku dengan istriku.” Ujar Minato. “Kushina.” Minato tersenyum lagi padanya.

**.**

**.**

_**Langit Senja** _

**.**

**.**

Sinar matahari yang menembus jendela mulai mengganggu tidur Hinata. Dia berusaha menghalangi cahaya dengan tangannya. Hanya sesaat sebelum dia terbiasa dengan cahaya pagi. Perlahan, dia membuka kedua bola matanya. Memandang area sekitar ruangan yang tampak asing di matanya.

Hinata menghela napas. Otaknya secara otomatis memutar ulang kejadian hari kemarin. Mencoba menemukan alasan mengapa dia terbangun di ruangan yang asing. Matanya yang telah terbuka memandang kosong pada langit-langit kamar. Ingatannya yang telah kembali berputar membuatnya merenung. Hari kemarin bukan hari yang menyenangkan baginya.

Gurunya datang menolongnya. Jika Minato tidak datang, kehidupan Hinata sudah dapat dipastikan akan hancur. Dia akan lebih memilih mati daripada hidup dengan aib semacam itu. Hinata sadar, kecerobohannya kemarin memiliki risiko yang besar. Tapi, dia sulit menentang hatinya. Dia tidak akan tega melihat gadis kemarin mendapat pelecehan semacam itu.

Telinganya mendengar suara dari arah pintu. Dari suaranya, Hinata mendengar dentingan alat masak. Selaras dengan aroma makanan yang masuk ke indera penciumannya. Membuka selimutnya serta merapikan penampilannya sedikit, Hinata memaksakan dirinya yang masih kaku untuk melangkah keluar kamar. Matanya menemukan Minato sedang sibuk di dapur rumahnya yang kecil.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun?" Minato menatap Hinata yang berdiri dekat meja makan. "Duduklah!"

Hinata menarik salah satu kursi dan duduk. Minato menyodorkan gelas berisi susu putih pada Hinata. Meletakkan tepat di depan si sulung Hyuuga. Pria itu agak terburu-buru kembali ke penggorengan, di mana terletak telur dadar yang hampir gosong. Hinata tersenyum menatap gurunya yang kebingungan meletakkan telur. Dia berinisiatif berdiri, mengambilkan piring untuk Minato.

Minato tersenyum lebar untuk menunjukkan rasa terima kasihnya. "Terima kasih, Hyuuga- _san_."

Hinata kembali duduk ke tempatnya. Memperhatikan Minato yang saat ini sedang membagi makanan menjadi dua sebelum menyodorkan piring berisi makanan padanya. Gadis itu memperhatikan piring di depannya. Makanan di depannya sederhana. Sangat sederhana dibandingkan sarapan di rumahnya.

Piringnya berisi telur dadar dan dua potong sosis. Lalu tidak lupa dengan segelas susu yang diberikan Minato pertama kali. Sungguh berbeda dengan sarapan di meja makannya.

Tidak ada daging.

Tidak ada buah segar.

Tidak ada keju.

Bahkan tidak ada roti tawar dan selai.

"Aku tidak pandai memasak. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan dengan sarapan seperti ini." Ujar Minato.

Hinata tersenyum seraya memandang piringnya dengan takjub. Minato memberikan sendok padanya. Tidak ada sumpit. Hanya sendok. Hinata mulai memasukkan potongan telur ke dalam mulutnya. Mungkin ini bukan sarapan paling enak yang pernah dia makan. Namun, dengan jujur Hinata akan mengatakan, sarapan ini adalah sarapan yang paling dia inginkan.

"Maaf, ya jika tidak enak." Kata Minato. Bingung dengan respon Hinata yang hanya diam saja.

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, _Sensei_. Hinata sangat menyukainya."

"Benarkah?" Minato tampak tidak percaya. "Naruto dan Kushina selalu mengatakan makananku sangat buruk. Ya, jika dibanding dengan masakan Kushina, jelas masakanku akan kalah." Minato tertawa.

"Tidak, _Sensei._ Masakanmu adalah makanan paling enak yang pernah Hinata makan." Ujar Hinata.

Minato tertegun. Hinata tampak bahagia di matanya. Gadis itu makan dengan lahap. Tapi Minato berani bersumpah, dia melihat mata Hinata tampak sembab. Bukan sembab karena ketakutan seperti kemarin. Mata muridnya sembab karena bahagia.

"Hyuuga- _san,_ makanlah pelan-pelan." katanya.

Minato mendekatkan gelas susu pada Hinata ketika dia melihat gadis itu agak tersedak. Melihat Hinata tampak bersedih mengetahui isi piringnya sudah hampir habis, membuat Minato tidak tega. Dia memberikan dan memindahkan jatah makanannya ke piring Hinata dan tersenyum.

Gadis itu terlihat sangat bahagia mengetahui piringnya terisi lagi. Minato tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada anak didiknya saat ini. Hinata menghabiskan makanannya dalam sekejab. Pria itu sampai tidak mampu berkata-kata ketika melihat Hinata mulai menghabiskan susu di gelasnya.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya." Ucap Hinata bahagia.

Senyum pengertian tercetak pada wajah Minato. Dia mulai berdiri, mengambil piring dan gelas mereka yang telah kosong serta menaruhnya di atas tempat cucian.

Hinata memandang punggung Minato yang mulai mencuci alat makan mereka. Punggung Minato tampak sangat tegap. Bahkan jika dibandingkan dengan punggung ayahnya. Pria itu memancarkan aura maskulin yang lebih kuat dibandingkan dengan Neji- _Niisan_. Bahkan, gurunya tampak tampan meskipun dilihat dari belakang. Bagaimana rasanya bersandar pada punggung itu?

Kenapa Hinata baru menyadarinya sekarang? Dia kelas 2 SMA. Sudah 1,5 tahun Minato mengajar biologi di kelasnya. Sudah setengah tahun juga Minato menjadi wali kelasnya. Mengapa dia baru menyadari jika Minato tampak sangat tampan dan maskulin?

Suara dering _handphone_ menganggu lamunan Hinata. Minato bergegas melepas sarung tangannya dan meninggalkan cucian piring yang masih belum selesai. Mata Hinata tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari sang guru. Memperhatikan cara pria itu berbicara dan tertawa.

Mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah cucian piring yang belum selesai. Hinata berdiri dari kursinya. Berhenti di depan cucian piring yang masih belum selesai. Gadis itu memandang bingung pada sejumlah piring dan peralatan memasak yang kotor. Tangannya mulai meraih piring kotor di depannya, menggosoknya dengan salah satu _spoon_ yang ada di dekatnya.

Tiba-tiba saja dia mendengar sebuah tawa muncul di belakangnya. Hinata berbalik, menemukan Minato telah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Minato dengan nada geli.

"Hinata sedang mencuci piring, _Sensei._ " Jawab Hinata.

Pria itu tersenyum lagi. "Kau duduk saja." Katanya seraya mengulurkan tangannya meminta piring kotor dari Hinata.

Hinata merengut. Menjauhkan piring kotor dari tangan sang guru. Membuat Minato cukup terkejut. Pria itu menghela napasnya mengalah.

"Kau akan mencuci piring itu, tapi aku akan membilas piring yang sudah kau cuci. Bagaimana?" Tawar Minato.

Hinata tampak berpikir. Tak lama dia menganggukkan kepalanya. Minato meraih _spoon_ lain yang lebih bersih.

"Kau harus menggunakan _spoon_ yang ini untuk piring. _Spoon_ yang kau gunakan itu untuk mencuci yang lebih kotor, seperti penggorengan dan panci." Tangannya menunjukkan _spoon_ pada Hinata.

"Oh..."

Minato meraih tangan Hinata, melepaskan piring dan _spoon_ dari tangan gadis itu. "Lalu, kau harus memakai ini untuk mencuci," Minato memasangkan sarung tangan untuk mencuci piring pada tangan mungil Hinata. "Jika tidak, tanganmu akan sakit. Karena sabun cuci termasuk cairan keras."

Hinata menatap lurus pada tangannya yang baru saja disentuh oleh gurunya. Tangan Minato sangat besar. Tangannya jadi tampak sangat kecil jika dibandingkan tangan gurunya. Minato mulai berdiri di dekatnya. Mulai membilas piring yang tadinya sudah Hinata cuci.

" _Sensei ..."_

"Hm?"

"Maaf, tadi siapa yang menelpon?" Tanya Hinata polos. Membuat Minato luluh.

"Istriku. Dia bilang, dia akan pulang terlambat," Jawab Minato. "Dia selalu lama jika sudah berada di rumah orangtuanya."

"Dia orang baik ya, _Sensei?"_

"Ya, dia orang baik."

Hinata terdiam. Menyelesaikan hingga piringnya yang terakhir. Hinata melepas sarung tangannya, dan mengelap tangannya yang basah diikuti oleh Minato yang juga sudah selesai. Tiba-tiba, dia merasakan tangan besar sedang menepuk kepalanya.

"Kau bagus juga dalam mencuci piring." Puji Minato.

Hinata tersipu. Dia merunduk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya. "Terima kasih, _Sensei."_

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Ayo bersiap." Minato berjalan menjauh darinya.

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_Langit Senja_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

Kemarin Hinata juga naik mobil ini. Dia juga duduk di samping pengemudi. Hinata juga menatap jalanan yang mereka lalui. Minato juga duduk di dekatnya. Apa yang berbeda?

Tidak ada.

Dia juga masih belum ingin pulang. Hinata ingin menjauh dari rumah sekarang, tetap bersama Minato terasa lebih menyenangkan daripada harus disodori dokumen-dokumen perusahaan yang ayahnya berikan. Lebih menyenangkan daripada melihat Hanabi mendapat lebih banyak pujian daripada dirinya.

Jalanan yang mereka lewati sudah menunjukkan area yang dikenalnya. Area rumahnya. Mobil yang ia tumpangi berhenti tepat di gerbang besar. Setelah memberitahu penjaga tentang kedatangannya, Minato memasukkan mobilnya ke dalam halaman rumah yang luas. Ketika mobil sudah berhenti, mereka disambut kepala pelayan keluarga Hyuuga. Ko membungkuk untuk memberi hormat dan membuka pintu untuk Hinata.

"Selamat pagi, Nona Hinata."

"Selamat pagi, Ko." Jawab Hinata.

Ko melihat Minato yang akan berpamitan. " _Sensei_ , Tuan Hiashi ingin bertemu dengan anda," sela Ko. "Jika anda tidak keberatan, tolong ikuti saya."

Minato memasang wajah kebingungan. Ini pertama kalinya dia masuk ke rumah Hyuuga. Dia tahu Hinata bukan siswa biasa. Uchiha dan Hyuuga bukan keluarga sembarangan. Meskipun kedua keluarga itu menempatkan kedua anaknya di sekolah negeri, tidak mengurangi eksistensi mereka. Pria itu tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap di hadapan keluarga semacam itu.

Dengan ragu, Minato mengikuti Ko untuk masuk ke dalam rumah diikuti Hinata yang memilih berjalan di belakangnya. Minato memindai seluruh rumah. Sungguh gambaran rumah tradisional jepang yang sangat sempurna. Arsitekturnya sungguh memperkuat suasana tradisional yang kental. Mereka berjalan melalui _roka_ menuju sebuah ruangan.

"Silahkan masuk, _Sensei."_ Ko mempersilakannya masuk.

Ketika dia memasuki ruangan, seorang pria paruh baya telah menunggu dengan duduk bersila di atas bantal dudukan berserta teh yang ada di depannya.

" Selamat pagi, Ayah." Ujar Hinata sambil membungkuk mengejutkan Minato.

"Aa _,"_ Jawab Hiashi. "Duduklah, _Sensei_ ," Mempersilakan Minato duduk di depannya. "Kau juga, Hinata. Duduklah!"

Hinata mengambil tempat di dekat Minato. Menghadap sang ayah dengan sikap sopan yang telah diajarkan kepadanya. Berbeda dengan Minato yang tampak agak tegang.

Minato masih memandang area sekitarnya. Ruangan itu terhubung dengan taman yang sejuk. Ikan koi tampak berenang dengan bebas di sebuah kolam. Terdapat beberapa lukisan kuno dan kaligrafi menggantung di dinding.

"Hinata," Sang ayah memulai. "Semalam _Sensei_ mengatakan padaku kau membantunya hingga kemalaman. Apa yang kalian kerjakan?"

Tunggu. Minato bingung. Apa Hinata sedang diintrogasi?

"Hinata membantu _Sensei_ mempersiapkan bahan praktikum biologi, Ayah. Karena beberapa bahan tidak ada, kami harus mencari di beberapa toko. Kami tidak menyadari waktu telah malam karena sulit mendapatkan bahan, Ayah," Hinata menjawab dengan lancar. "Selain itu, Hinata memiliki pertanyaan untuk _Sensei_ tentang pelajaran, Ayah."

Minato terkejut. Dia tidak tahu jika Hinata pandai berbohong.

"Bahan apa yang kalian cari?"

"Formalin, Ayah." Jawab Hinata lagi. Tak sepenuhnya berbohong, dia bisa menyelamatkan Hinata kemarin karena dia harus mencari formalin. Memang dia memberitahu kelas Hinata jika dia akan mencari formalin sepulang sekolah.

"Benarkah begitu, _Sensei?_ "

"Benar, Tuan."

Hiashi tampak terdiam. Memikirkan sesuatu yang membuat Minato penasaran.

"Baiklah jika begitu. Saya hanya ingin mengkonfirmasi saja. Apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan oleh putri saya, _Sensei._ Saya minta maaf jika putri saya merepotkan anda."

Minato terkejut. Hiashi menanyai hal semacam itu untuk mengkonfirmasi saja? Apa dia selalu seperti itu? Selalu sedetail itu? Bukankah dia hanya akan membuat anaknya semakin terkekang? Minato memandang Hinata di sampingnya. Gadis itu tampak tenang.

"Hinata, apa kau tahu di mana letak kesalahanmu?" Tanya Hiashi lagi.

Minato mengernyit. Kesalahan? Kesalahan apa?

"Hinata tidak memberi kabar kepada Ayah terlebih dahulu. Maafkan Hinata, Ayah." Jawab Hinata seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Minato terkejut dengan adegan di depannya. Bingung dia harus melakukan apa. Bukan seperti ini harusnya hubungan orang tua dan anak. Minato akan mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tangan kecil Hinata menyentuhnya. Dia melihat Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau menyukai biologi, Hinata?" Tanya ayahnya lagi.

"Iya, Ayah." Jawab Hinata patuh.

"Hyuuga- _san_ cukup berbakat dalam bidang biologi, Tuan." Kata Minato. Berusaha meringankan beban Hinata.

"Benarkah?" Hiashi tampak berpikir.

Hinata terdiam. "Ayah, Hinata sungguh menyukai biologi."

"Apakah kau ingin kelas privat?" tebak Hiashi.

"Jika Ayah mengizinkan."

Minato terdiam. Hinata. Apa yang direncanakannya?

"Bagaimana dengan jadwalmu?"

"Saya kosong pada hari rabu dan minggu, Ayah."

"Baiklah. Akan aku carikan guru privat untukmu."

"Jika Hinata boleh berpendapat, Ayah. Namikaze _-Sensei_ lebih dari cukup, Ayah."

Apa yang kau bicarakan, Hinata? pikir Minato.

"Begitu? Bagaimana, _Sensei?"_ Hiashi bertanya pada Minato.

Minato terdiam. Tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Dia memandang Hinata yang sedang menatapnya kembali. Pandangan mata Hinata padanya seolah meminta harapan padanya. Mata perak itu memohon padanya. Minato luluh.

"Saya baik-baik saja dengan itu, Tuan." Jawab Minato akhirnya.

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_Langit Senja_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

Hinata berbaring menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Pikirannya terbang pada pagi yang telah ia alami. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Hinata tahu bagaimana caranya mencuci piring. Jangan salahkan dia, selama 16 tahun hidupnya, para pelayan rumah Hyuuga selalu berusaha menjauhkannya dari pekerjaan rumah tangga. Sungguh memalukan sebenarnya.

Tapi, meskipun dia ingin melakukan pekerjaan rumah, ayahnya tidak akan memberi waktu untuknya. Hidupnya sudah bukan miliknya sejak dia kecil. Ayahnya sudah menyuapinya dengan kelas-kelas pelajaran sejak dia bisa berbicara. Kelas bahasa, kelas matematika, kelas tatakrama, bahkan demi Tuhan, kelas bisnis saat usianya baru mencapai usia 10 tahun.

Hari ini...

Meskipun hanya beberapa jam, Hinata merasa bebas sejenak. Di rumah gurunya, Hinata tidak memiliki kewajiban untuk menaati aturan ketat dan tatakrama seorang bangsawan. Dia tidak perlu memperhatikan cara makannya. Dia tidak harus melakukan rutinitas menyapa ayahnya setiap fajar telah naik. Bahkan gurunya mengizinkan dia untuk mencuci piring.

Minato membiarkan Hinata meluapkan emosinya. Bukan menyuruhnya memendam perasaannya dan menyuruhnya untuk diam. Minato memahami perasaan Hinata dengan tidak memaksa Hinata pulang. Meskipun pada umumnya, guru akan tetap membawa Hinata pulang ke rumah si murid karena mereka akan berpikir merepotkan mengurus murid di luar jam sekolah. Minato memahami Hinata tanpa dia harus mengatakan apa yang dia inginkan. Hanya dengan menatap Hinata, Minato tahu apa yang diinginkannya.

Tersenyum. Dia bisa merasa sangat bebas jika di dekat gurunya. Hinata tidak ingin kebebasan hilang dalam sekejab. Dia ingin tetap merasakan kebebasan yang hanya sebentar tadi. Itulah yang mendasari keputusannya pagi ini. Meminta Minato menjadi guru _private_ nya seperti mendapatkan jaminan akan kebebasannya.

Hinata berguling. Memeluk boneka besar yang ada di kasurnya. _Apakah aku terlalu egois?_ Tidak. Hinata tidak egois. Dia hanya menginginkan kebebasan. Bukankah semua orang menginginkan hal itu? Bukankah tidak apa-apa jika dia meminta hal itu setelah dia selalu patuh pada sang ayah?

Besok. Dia akan melihat gurunya lagi. Hinata tidak menyangka, dia akan menunggu hari Senin datang. Biasanya dia selalu membenci hari Senin, seperti menandakan hari kesibukannya datang. Tapi dia akan menantikan hari Senin mulai hari ini.

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_Langit Senja_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

"Hei, apa tidak ada yang membuang sampah?"

Hinata mendongak dari bukunya, melihat Sakura tampak marah-marah. Nona ketua kelas memindai setiap anak dalam kelas. Hinata merasa Sakura sedang mencari biang keladi tempat sampah yang penuh.

"Siapa petugas piket hari ini?!"

Petugas piket hari Senin akan tamat. Ketua kelas Haruno bukan orang paling bersih, tapi dia orang yang cukup disiplin.

"Oi, Naruto!" Sakura mendaratkan pandangannya pada si pirang.

"Kenapa, Sakura- _chan?"_ Naruto memasang wajah tidak bersalah.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Namikaze," Hinata tersentak dengan nama itu. "Ini tugasmu untuk membuang sampah."

Naruto memasang wajah kebingungan. Berusaha berpura-pura seolah-olah dia lupa. "Apa iya?"

"Namikaze, lakukan tugasmu, sebelum aku ubah kau menjadi sampah!"

Dengan itu, Naruto berdiri dari kursinya dan membanting _photobook_ dari seorang member dari sebuah grub idol. Hinata merasa dia menangkap nama grubnya. Eerrr Nozaka? Nigazaka? entahlah, yang pasti dia melihat angka 46 dibelakang sana. Hinata memandang Naruto.

 _Bukankah dia putra Namikaze-Sensei? Lalu kenapa Namikaze-Sensei bisa menjadi wali kelas_ _kami?_

Hinata akan mencari tahu nanti. Dia kembali pada buku di depannya. Novel romansa. Buku apa ini sebenarnya? Hinata tidak memahami apapun yang ada di dalamnya. Ino hanya menyodorkan padanya novel ini, karena dia mengatakan Hinata terlalu kaku dengan bacaan beratnya setiap hari. Hinata akan berusaha membacanya sampai selesai, karena dia menghormati Ino yang telah cukup perhatian padanya.

"Selamat pagi..." Sebuah suara yang Hinata hafal sejak hari Sabtu kemarin menembus telinganya.

Di depan pintu kelas, Minato menyapa kelas. Teman-teman sekelasnya langsung mengambil tempat duduk di tempat masing-masing. Hinata menutup novel dan memasukkan ke laci meja. Secara tak sadar, dia mulai tersenyum ketika Minato mengambil tempat di depan kelas.

Sakura berdiri. "Berdiri! Beri salam!"

Secara serentak setiap murid di kelas berdiri dan langsung memberi salam sebelum akhirnya kembali duduk. Minato tersenyum. "Bagaimana kabar kalian?"

Banyak jawaban muncul di sana. Berdengung seperti nyamuk di telinga Hinata. Lagi, Minato tertawa. Tawa yang sangat indah menurut Hinata.

"Akan aku anggap kalian baik-baik saja," Minato memulai membuka buku absen.

Tugas yang selalu menjadi rutinitasnya setiap pagi sebelum memulai pelajaran. Hinata tidak terlalu mendengarkan dengan seksama. Dia terpaku pada sang guru di depannya.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

Hinata yang mendengarkan namanya dipanggil, mengangkat tangannya. Minato melihat tangan Hinata terangkat. Pria itu tersenyum, meskipun Hinata tahu mata Minato memberikan tatapan khawatir? Entahlah, Hinata belum melihat tatapan itu sejak Minato masuk ke ruang kelas. Minato melanjutkan absensinya.

"Namikaze Naruto."

"Dia membuang sampah, _Sensei._ " Kata Chouji

"Oh, benarkah? Kurasa dia lupa lagi." Minato kembali tertawa. Hinata akan senang mendengar tawa itu berkali-kali mulai sekarang. "Baiklah, sampai bertemu lagi nanti. Kelas akan dilanjutkan oleh..." Minato membalikkan jadwal di balik absensi, "Mitarashi- _Sensei._ Kuharap kalian tidak berbuat nakal seperti minggu lalu."

Minato membuat wajahnya tampak serius. Mendengarkan banyak keluhan di antara muridnya. Jelas tidak ada yang menyukai gagasan mematuhi si guru kimia yang suka sekali melakukan percobaan aneh-aneh. Membuat baut kelasnya lepas, dan para anak laki-laki membuat rencana menjatuhkan asam sulfat ke lantai. Menyebabkan setiap anak di kelas kimia dihukum mengitari lapangan 10 kali dan mengganti rugi asam sulfat yang jatuh.

Dan ya...

Sakura mengamuk pada anak laki-laki. menambah hukuman mereka dengan pemukulan dan membersihkan kelas selama 5 hari penuh. Hinata tersenyum mengingat itu

"Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan." Minato memberikan senyum lebar pada kelasnya lalu melangkah keluar.

Hinata menarik buku kimia dari dalam laci mejanya. Salah, dia menarik novel itu lagi. Dia menatap novel itu. Yah dia akan menyelesaikan novel itu nanti. Memasukkan novel itu kembali, Hinata menarik buku kimia. Tepat saat itu, Naruto kembali dengan wajah masam. Mitarashi- _Sensei_ ada di belakang Naruto. Memandang kejam pada kelasnya.

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_Langit Senja_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

Minato menutup silabus pelajaran. Dia meregangkan tubuhnya. Cukup lelah setelah seharian mengajar di kelas. Jam menunjukkan waktu makan siang.

"Namikaze- _Sensei_ , makan di kantin?"

Kakashi menjulang di atasnya. Menanti jawaban apa yang akan keluar dari mulut Minato. Yah, Kakashi memang hampir selalu makan bersama dengannya. Kushina jarang membuat bekal untuknya dan Naruto. Mereka lebih sering makan di kantin. Apa boleh buat, Kushina juga bekerja seperti halnya dia. Minato tidak bisa menyalahkan keinginan Kushina yang ingin menjadi wanita karir.

"Ayo." Dia berdiri. Kedua pria itu berjalan sambil mendiskusikan kurikulum pemerintah yang membuat mereka agak kewalahan.

Saat melewati perpustakaan, dia menangkap sosok Hinata yang sedang melihat buku di antara rak. Mau tidak mau, Minato mengingat hari kemarin.

"Hatake _-Sensei,_ kau duluan saja. Aku akan menyusul." Kakashi mengangguk.

Minato masuk ke perpustakaan yang sepi. Jarang ada siswa tertarik pada perpustakaan. Jadi dia agak terkejut menemukan Hinata ada di dalam ruangan penuh buku itu.

"Aku tidak tahu kau suka membaca, Hyuuga- _san._ "

Hinata berjengit sedikit, membuktikan dia cukup terkejut. Gadis itu berbalik dan melihat Minato telah berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Selamat siang, _Sensei_." Sapa Hinata sambil membungkuk.

"Apa aku mengejutkanmu?" Tanya Minato.

Hinata terdiam. "Mungkin Hinata agak terkejut, _Sensei."_

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud mengejutkanmu." Minato menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Hinata memandang Minato dengan dalam. Seolah-olah sedang membaca ke dalam pikiran Minato. Pria itu menjadi agak salah tingkah.

"Maaf, _Sensei._ Jika Hinata boleh tahu, kenapa _Sensei_ kemari?" Tanya Hinata.

Minato berkedip. Kembali menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Begini, aku agak khawatir tentang kejadian kemarin," Ujarnya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Hinata menatapnya dengan pandangan itu lagi. "Hinata baik-baik saja, _Sensei._ Ayah berhenti bertanya setelah _Sensei_ pergi," Gadis itu terdiam lagi. "Dan, maafkan Hinata, _Sensei."_

Minato mengerutkan alisnya. "Kenapa kau minta maaf?"

"Kemarin, Hinata meminta ayah menjadikan _Sensei_ menjadi guru pribadi Hinata tanpa meminta ijin terlebih dahulu pada _Sensei._ Hinata merasa buruk." Gadis itu menurunkan pandangannya. Menatap lantai.

"Mengapa kau melakukan itu?" Minato juga penasaran akan alasan Hinata

Gadis itu terdiam lagi. "Karena jika tidak, ayah akan bertanya hal-hal lain. Hinata ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan. Maafkan Hinata, karena malah menyeret _Sensei_ dan jadi merepotkan." Hinata masih menundukkan kepalanya.

Pria itu menghela napasnya. Paham dengan maksud Hinata. Jika Hiashi tidak dialihkan, Hinata dan dia akan kesulitan membuat kebohongan lain. Dengan kejadian sebenarnya, Hinata tidak akan pernah mau terbuka pada siapapun. Minato merasa, Hinata lebih baik mati daripada hal memalukan itu tersebar.

"Tidak apa-apa," Minato menatap Hinata. "Bicara tentang kelas _private_ , kurasa kita bisa memulai kapan pun kamu siap."

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya. "Bagaimana jika Rabu ini, _Sensei_?"

Perasaan Minato saja, atau Hinata memang tampak bersemangat?

"Uhm, agak sulit jika minggu ini. Aku memiliki beberapa agenda," Minato tampak berpikir. Hinata tampak sedih. "Bagaimana jika mulai rabu depan?" Mata Hinata berbinar kembali dan mengangguk. "Kurasa aku harus mulai mengosongkan jadwalku tiap Rabu dan Minggu mulai sekarang," Minato tertawa padanya. "Untuk memudahkan komunikasi, bagaimana jika kita bertukar kontak?"

Lagi, Minato melihat binar bahagia di mata Hinata. Gadis itu tampak bahagia hanya dengan berbagi kontak dengannya? Minato tersenyum. _Biarkan saja saat ini._

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_Langit Senja_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

Hinata kembali ke kelasnya dengan wajah sumringah. Gadis itu tidak dapat menyembunyikan wajah bahagia. Terus tersenyum-senyum sendiri sepanjang jalan. Percakapan singkatnya dengan Minato sungguh menaikkan _mood_ nya hingga level teratas. Hanya dengan mendengar Minato berbicara padanya sudah membuat Hinata begitu berdebar.

Duduk di bangkunya kembali, Hinata mengeluarkan novel yang diberikan Ino padanya tadi pagi. _Langit senja._ Begitulah judulnya tertulis di atas sampul. Hinata memandang novel itu sejenak.

 _Bukankah Hinata bertemu dengan Namikaze-_ Sensei _saat senja juga?_ Hinata merenung. Senja kemarin lusa memang menakutkan, tapi dengan itu Hinata juga dapat bertemu Minato yang begitu menghangatkan seperti sinar mentari senja.

Hinata mulai membuka novel di tangannya. Mulai membaca novel pemberian Ino.

_Bel sekolah berbunyi. Bukankah ini waktu yang tepat untuk melihat Kiun-Senpai? Ya ampun, aku berdebar-debar. Aku harus segera keluar. Kiun-Senpai akan segera bermain basket. Aku tidak menyukai saat-saat penggemar Kiun-senpai berkerumun di lapangan dan memanggil nama Kiun-senpai._

Gadis sulung Hyuuga itu mengernyitkan dahinya. _Apa tokoh utama novel ini menyukai Kiun-senpai ini?_ Dia jarang membaca bacaan semacam ini, jadi Hinata tidak begitu mengerti dengan alur cerita ini.

"Aku senang kau membaca novel ini." Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, menemukan Ino sudah duduk di bangku depannya. "Ini novel favoritku, lho."

Ah bagus, Hinata akan bertanya saja pada Ino. "Ino- _san_ , apakan tokoh utama di novel ini menyukai Kiun- _Senpai_?"

Mata biru gadis Yamanaka bersinar dengan terang. "Ya, Hiyori menyukai Kiun- _Senpai._ Kau membaca sampai mana?"

Hinata tersenyum canggung. "Baru sampai halaman 20."

"Kau baru mulai berarti." Ino menaruh tangannya di dagunya. Memasang wajah berpikir terbaik yang dia miliki.

"Uhm, Kenapa kau suka novel ini? Apa bagusnya?" Tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Hm? Ah karena Hiyori memotivasiku untuk mendapatkan Sai. Yah, Hiyori menyukai Kiun- _Senpai_ , dan dia mengejar Kiun- _Senpai_ dulu. Sama seperti aku yang mengejar Sai karena aku menyukainya." Ino tersenyum lagi padanya.

 _Menyukai?_ Darimana Ino tahu jika dia suka Sai dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengejarnya?

"Ino- _san_ , darimana kau tahu kalau kau menyukai Sai?" Hinata bertanya polos.

Ino tercengang dengan pertanyaan Hinata. "Yah, darimana ya? Aku tahu, karena aku selalu berdebar ketika Sai di dekatku, atau ketika dia memberiku perhatian-perhatian kecil. Lalu, aku selalu memikirkan Sai di mana pun dan kapan pun. Aku bahkan sangat senang hanya dengan bertemu dan mendengar suaranya," Ino tertawa. "Apa kau pernah menyukai seseorang, Hinata?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba.

Si sulung Hyuuga tertegun, apa yang didiskripsikan Ino sama persis dengan yang ia rasakan pada Minato. Apa itu artinya Hinata menyukai Minato? Karena dia juga bahagia dengan melihat dan mendengar Minato. Dia juga berdebar-debar ketika Minato di dekatnya. Bahkah Hinata memerah ketika Minato mengelus kepalanya kemarin.

Mata biru Ino menangkap rona merah yang muncul di pipi sang Hyuuga. "Kalau kau suka seseorang, kau harus mengejarnya."

"Apakah jika kau menyukai seseorang, kau harus mengejarnya?" Hinata memandang Ino.

"Dikejar atau tidak itu tergantung pribadi masing-masing. Tapi kalau aku, aku akan mengejar orang yang kusuka. Kita hanya hidup satu kali, aku tidak ingin menyesal karena tidak pernah berusaha mendapatkan orang yang kusuka," Ino berhenti. "Tapi, sebelum kau berpikir aneh-aneh, aku mengejar Sai dengan cara elegan, bukan seperti gadis murahan."

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, tidak paham dengan kata-kata Ino.

"Kalau kau mengejar pria yang kau suka, tunjukkan kau adalah gadis yang berkelas. Jangan murahan seperti gadis-gadis penggemar. Pria akan risih," ujar Ino lagi. Ino menaruh kedua tangannya pada bahu Hinata. "Jika butuh saran, tanya saja padaku." Ino mengedipkan matanya.

**.**

**.**

**_Langit Senja_ **

**.**

**.**

Bel sekolah berbunyi empat kali. Menandakan jam pulang sekolah sudah datang. Umino- _Sensei_ sudah keluar dari kelas mereka beberapa menit yang lalu. Hinata mulai merapikan peralatan sekolahnya. Memasukkan buku dan alat tulis ke dalam tas. Tidak memperhatikan bahwa nona ketua kelas sudah berdiri di depan kelas.

"Perhatian sebentar!" teriak Sakura menarik perhatian teman-teman sekelasnya. "Namikaze- _Sensei_ tadi memanggilku. Karena Rabu minggu depan ada praktikum biologi, dimohon untuk ketua kelompok untuk berkumpul di laboratorium besok sepulang kelas."

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya. "Apa hanya ketua kelompok?"

"Ya, karena akan ada pengarahan tugas agar ketika kelas dimulai, semua kelompok bisa langsung membagi tugas dan bekerja lebih cepat. Ada pertanyaan lagi?" Mata Sakura memindai kelas dengan tekun. Memperhatikan beberapa anggota kelasnya mengeluh tidak suka. "Jika tidak ada, pulang!"

Hinata terdiam. Besok sepulang sekolah, dia harus memberitahu ayahnya jika dia akan pulang terlambat karena pertemuan ini. Sebagai ketua kelompok yang baik, Hinata akan menemui gurunya di laboratorium. Astaga, dia sudah merasa bahagia. Meskipun dia tahu, Hinata akan bersama dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Gagasan berjumpa dengan Minato sudah membuatnya bahagia.

Senyum kecil tersemat di wajahnya. Tangannya melanjutkan membereskan peralatan sekolahnya dengan lebih pelan. Menikmati pikirannya yang memikirkan Minato dalam angannya. Tidak terlalu sadar, dia mulai tertinggal di kelasnya sendiri.

"Hinata!" Lamunan Hinata hancur ketika suara Ino memanggil namanya. "Ayo pulang! Kita akan tertinggal bus."

Ah iya. Hinata tidak boleh tertinggal bus. Dia mulai bangkit dan menyusul Ino yang menunggunya di depan pintu kelas. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju rak sepatu di dekat pintu sekolah. Hinata berdiri di depan raknya, melepas _uwabaki_ nya dan mengganti dengan sepatu pantofel hitam.

Saat dia mulai memasang sepatu pantofelnya, Hinata mendengar suara Minato dari lorong sekolah. Otomatis, kepalanya menoleh dan menemukan Minato sedang berbicara dengan Kakashi di antara ratusan murid yang lewat.

Mata mutiaranya terpaku pada sosok Minato, pria itu berjalan dengan tegap seperti biasa. Menunjukkan kepercayaan diri Minato yang tinggi. Senyum yang selalu membuat Hinata bahagia terpampang jelas di wajah tampan Minato. Minato telah mengenakan mantel, melindungi dirinya dari hawa dingin yang bisa menyerang kapan saja.

Lagi-lagi, Hinata tidak menyadari sekitarnya. Sampai Ino melambaikan tangannya di depan mata Hinata.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hinata?" Tanya Ino khawatir.

Hinata berkedip bingung. "Ya, Hinata baik-baik saja. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Kau melamun dari tadi. Seperti melihat hantu saja." Ujar Ino lagi.

"Oh, benarkah?" Ino mengangguk. "Maaf, Hinata tidak sadar."

"Apa kau benar-benar melihat hantu?" Tanya Ino curiga. Hinata buru-buru menggelengkan kepala. "Atau..."

Hinata menunggu kalimat menggantung dari Ino. "Atau apa?"

"Atau hantu itu sangat tampan sampai kau lupa daratan?" Ino mengedipkan matanya.

"Eh?"

"Maksudku, apa kau melihat orang yang kau suka?" Ino memperjelas dengan nada gemas pada Hinata yang menurutnya terlalu polos.

Mata mutiara Hinata terbelalak terkejut. Agak bingung menanggapi kalimat Ino yang terang-terangan. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, memegangi sepatunya dengan canggung. Mencoba menghindari tatapan menggoda Ino. Hal tersebut malah membuat Ino tertawa.

"Kau sangat menggemaskan, Hinata. Aku jadi penasaran." Ucap Ino lagi.

"Penasaran akan apa?" Mata Hinata masih merunduk. Memutuskan untuk meneruskan kegiatan memasang sepatu pantofel ke kaki mungilnya. _Kaki Hinata mungil juga ya?_ Hinata mulai bertanya-tanya, apakah kaki Minato juga besar seperti tangannya? Berapa ukuran sepatunya? Apa seluruh aspek dari Minato itu besar dibandingkan Hinata?

"Siapa sih pria yang kau suka?" Tanya Ino usil.

Hinata hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Ino. Yah, dia baru tahu jika dia menyukai Minato hari ini. Dia jadi ingin tertawa dengan pertanyaan Ino. Apa bisa dia menyukai seseorang secepat ini? Uhm, tapi bukankah ada istilah, rasa suka datang tanpa kita ketahui dan datang secepat mata berkedip? Mungkin itu yang Hinata rasakan sekarang.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu cerita sekarang. Mungkin kau masih malu." Ujar Ino tersenyum lagi.

Hinata memandang Ino setelah selesai dengan sepatunya. "Terima kasih, Ino- _san._ "

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, sudah kubilang berkali-kali, berhenti memanggilku – _san_. Kau membuatku merasa jauh darimu." Keluh Ino.

"Maaf, Ino- _san._ Kebiasaan sulit dihilangkan." Ujar Hinata canggung.

"Biasakan memanggilku Ino. Ino. I-N-O. Tanpa – _san_. Aku tidak nyaman, Hinata."

Hinata memandang Ino bingung. "Ino."

Wajah bahagia terpajang di wajah temannya. "Nah begitu, donk."

Senyum Ino menular padanya. Hinata ikut tersenyum dengan melihat temannya tersenyum bahagia memandangnya. Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ino ke pintu gedung sekolah. Dia kembali tertegun. Minato berdiri di depan pintu gedung sekolah. Memandanganya dengan pandangan tak terbaca. Pria itu tersenyum padanya.

**.**

**.**

**_Langit Senja_ **

**.**

**.**

Hinata menggeser pintu laboratorium biologi dengan pelan. Kosong. Dia menghela napas kecewa. Setelah berpisah dengan Ino, Hinata terburu-buru menuju ruang laboratorium. Menghiraukan fakta bahwa ketua kelompok yang lain masih santai dan sibuk dengan hal lain.

Hinata hanya ingin segera bertemu dengan Minato. Tapi pria itu tidak ada di ruangan, membuatnya agak kecewa. Dia berpikir sang _Sensei_ sudah ada di sana menunggu mereka. Yah...

Gadis itu menuju meja terdekat dengan meja guru. Mengeluarkan novel romantis Ino yang belakangan sering dia baca.

" _Hiyori_ , _apa yang sedang kau lakukan?'"tanya Kiun_

_"Tidak ada."_

_Kiun memandang meja tempat Hiyori membaca. Tampaknya Hiyori sedang membuat origami dengan buku yang terbuka. Kiun tersenyum. Hiyori dengan penuh konsentrasi mencoba melipat kertas berwarna._

_"Sini aku ajari." Ujar Kiun._

_Hiyori menggeser duduknya. Membiarkan Kiun duduk di sebelahnya. Kiun mulai mengajari Hiyori melipat kertas dengan seharusnya. Sesaat, burung bangau cantik telah ada di tangan Hiyori._

_"Fyuhh, akhirnya..." Hiyori menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinganya._

_Kiun memandangnya._

"Apa yang sedang kau baca?"

Suara Minato menyela bacaan Hinata. Sontak, Hinata mengangkat kepalanya. Tidak tahu jika kepala Minato sangat dekat dengan wajahnya, membuat kepalanya menghantam dagu Minato dengan cukup keras. Minato langsung mundur sambil mengaduh dan memegangi rahangnya.

Panik. Hinata langsung berdiri. Memandang Minato yang masih merunduk.

"Maaf, _Sensei._ Maafkan Hinata." Hinata membungkuk secara otomatis. Terlalu keras hingga kepalanya menghantam meja di depannya. "Aduh." Kata Hinata memegangi dahinya.

Minato tertawa. Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. Menemukan wajah geli Minato yang sedang tertawa lepas. Oh, apakah jantung Hinata masih berdetak sekarang?

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hyuuga- _san_?" Tanya Minato kemudian.

Hinata berkedip.

"Ya, _Sensei_ ," Masih memegangi dahinya. Air mata menggenang di matanya. "Mungkin agak sakit. Bagaimana dengan _Sensei?_ "

"Aku? Aku juga sama. Aku baik-baik saja."

Hinata mengangguk, menurunkan pandangannya. Tidak kuat dengan pandangan hangat yang Minato tujukan padanya. Mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan mengelus dahinya. Merenung. Tampaknya, dahinya agak benjol.

"Apa yang lain belum datang?" Tanya Minato akhirnya.

"Belum, _Sensei._ Mungkin masih dalam perjalanan."

Minato mengangguk. Berbalik menuju meja guru di depan ruangan. Hinata menurunkan tubuhnya. Duduk dengan masih memegangi kepalanya.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja?" tanya Minato lagi.

"Ya, _Sensei._ Hinata baik-baik saja."

Tepat saat itu, pintu kelas terbuka. Menunjukkan Sasuke sedang berjalan dengan Neji.

"Aku tidak tahu kau sudah di sini, Hinata." Ujar Neji.

"Ah iya. Hinata tidak memiliki acara apapun, jadi Hinata langsung kemari." Kata Hinata pelan.

Neji mengangguk dan duduk di dekat sepupunya itu. "Kenapa dahimu?" Memperhatikan Hinata yang memegangi dahinya.

"Oh, tadi Hinata menghantam meja."

"Meja?" tampak agak janggal bagi Neji. Hinata mengangguk. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Uhm, itu... itu...," Sepupunya masih menunggu jawabannya. "Kisah yang agak aneh?"

"Ya."

Hinata merunduk.

"Lain kali hati-hati," tangan Neji mengelus dahinya. Hinata meringis. "Tampaknya agak memar. Aku tidak bisa menemanimu pulang nanti. Basket," Neji merujuk pada kegiatan klubnya. "Nanti langsung pulang saja. Jika perlu, suruh jemput saja. Bilang pada Ko, kalau kepalamu terluka. Jangan diabaikan."

"Hinata masih bisa naik bus sendiri,"

"Kalau begitu, langsung pulang."

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Tak menyangka malah membuatnya agak pusing.

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu. Seluruh ketua kelompok berdatangan. Minato memulai instruksi untuk praktikum biologi besok.

**.**

**.**

**Langit Senja**

**.**

**.**

"Langsung pulang, Hinata." Kata Neji.

Mereka berdiri di luar gedung sekolah. Anak-anak lain sudah berjalan menjauh dari mereka. Lalu, Neji sudah mengingatkannya berkali-kali. Sampai Hinata agak bosan mendengarnya.

"Iya, Hinata paham. Jangan terlalu khawatir, _Niisan._ "

Neji memandang Hinata skeptis. Masih tidak rela jika sepupunya naik bus sendirian. Namun, senyuman Hinata sangat menenangkannya. Memperlihatkan tekad yang gadis itu miliki.

Neji menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya. Menyerah pada keinginan sang sepupu tercintanya. Neji mengelus kepala Hinata, sebelum berbalik menuju ruang klub basket.

"Apa dia pacarmu?" Tanya Minato.

Hinata agak berjengit kaget dengan kenyataan bahwa Minato ada di sampingnya.

"Bukan, _Sensei._ Neji- _niisan_ adalah sepupu Hinata. Dia anak dari adik ayah Hinata."

"Oh, sepupu." Minato mengangguk.

Hinata memandang sang guru. Hinata merasa, Minato agak ... lega?

"Dia sangat sayang padamu." Ujar Minato lagi.

" _Niisan_ selalu menyayangi kami."

"Kami?"

"Uhm itu... Hinata dan Hanabi. Adik Hinata."

Minato mengangguk menerima fakta terbaru dari anak didiknya. "Kau punya adik."

Mereka terdiam lama. Memperhatikan halaman sekolah dengan pandangan tidak fokus. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sekolah sudah sepi. Apalagi di halaman depan sekolah. Meskipun masih ada kegiatan klub, kegiatan klub banyak di lakukan di bagian dalam sekolah atau di halaman belakang.

"Apa kau yakin bisa pulang sendiri?"

Hinata mendongak, menatap Minato di sebelahnya. Dia mengangguk perlahan.

"Kau tampak agak linglung. Jika kau suka, aku bisa mengantarmu." Tawar Minato.

Hinata memandang Minato. Tampak agak tidak percaya. Ini kesempatan. Berduaan dengan Minato. Ini kesempatan emas. Hinata hampir mengatakan iya, sebelum ingat kata-kata Ino. _Jangan menjadi murahan._

Apa jika Hinata menerima tawaran Minato, dia akan jadi gadis murahan? Tapi, ini kesempatan.

"Uhm, tidak perlu, _Sensei._ Hinata bisa pulang sendiri." Jawabnya.

Hinata berusaha menjaga wajahnya tetap netral. Meskipun hatinya sudah menangis darah. Menolak kesempatan berduaan dengan pujaan hati sudah membuatnya sangat sedih.

"Sungguh?" Tanya Minato meyakinkan.

Ya ampun, kenapa Minato harus bertanya seperti itu? Hinata ingin berteriak jika dia mau diantar pulang. Ingin berduaan saja.

"Ya, _Sensei._ " Jawabnya dengan tekad. Agak terlalu bersemangat untuk ukurannya. Membuat Minato agak tersentak. Hinata buru-buru menutup mulutnya.

"Hahaha, baiklah baiklah. Jika kau sungguh bertekad, kurasa aku akan percaya padamu." Ujar Minato.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Malu dengan reaksi dan suaranya sendiri. Bukankah dia mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di depan Minato?

Pria di sampingnya terkekeh lagi. Hinata semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya sudah merah semerah tomat. Tidak berani memandang Minato yang masih memperhatikannya. Kenapa Minato masih memandangnya? Hinata jadi tidak tahan ingin berlari pulang. Tidak tahan dengan malu yang dia rasakan. Tidak tahan dengan pandangan Minato yang semakin membuatnya berdebar-debar tidak tentu.

Sebuah tangan besar mendarat di kepala Hinata. Menepuk pelan beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya agak mengacak rambut panjang Hinata dengan lembut. Mata Hinata melebar. Hinata tahu tangan siapa ini. Tidak ada orang lain selain dia dan Minato. Jadi jelas, ini tangan Minato.

Ya ampun. Apa Hinata masih bernapas? baik, dia masih bernapas. Apa jantung Hinata berhenti? Tidak, jantungnya malah semakin berdebar tidak karuan. Hinata bersyukur dia memiliki rambut yang panjang sehingga wajahnya dapat terkuburnya. Menutupi wajah memerah yang sudah sangat parah.

"Kau harus langsung pulang. Hati-hati di jalan." Ujar Minato dengan tangan masih di kepalanya.

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Untung dia masih memiliki kekuatan untuk mengangguk. Meskipun dia tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat langsung wajah Minato.

Minato tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Hinata lagi.

Cukup. Cukup. Cukup. Cukup. CUKUP.

Hinata tidak tahan lagi.

"Hinata pulang dulu, _Sensei._ "

Dia langsung ber _ojigi_ dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Minato yang masih berdiri di depan sekolah. Jika dia di sana semakin lama, Hinata bisa pingsan. Jadi dia memutuskan kabur secepatnya. Berlari menuju halte bus di depan sekolah. Dia tahu Minato melihat punggungnya. Tapi Hinata tidak peduli. Dia tidak berani menoleh ke belakang. Terlalu memalukan baginya.

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**


End file.
